hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Cyclone Kevin
Cyclone Kevin' (also known as Severe Tropical Cyclone 'Kelvin') was one of the most intense Australian tropical cyclone on record, with a minimum barometric pressure of 898 mbar (25.34 inHg) and 10-minute sustained winds of 160 mph (260 km/h). It caused catastrophic damage in much parts of Australia.as records it should be noted that it was the storm that touched land the most, 7 times, it was category 5 twice and category 4 twice, it lasted 25 days, the longest storm in the southern hemisphere, it also left rain at almost 60 percent of Australia and having killed a record number of people, on the part, were diseases related to mosquitoes and contaminated waters. Meteorological history During the morning of 27 January, the Bureau of Meteorology (BOM) identified a developing tropical low pressure system near Daewin city During the following days, Tropical Low 17U tracked along a general west-southwesterly course over land while gradually intensifying. As the system approached the coast, the BOM began issuing warnings, and the storm suffered a explosive intesification strengthen to a category 4 cyclone. but the storm hits the ground and weakens, but the west currents drag it back to the sea and it reaches category 4 again, but it quickly touches land and travels as a tropical storm through the center of Australia, but an anticyclonic blockade forces it to travel to the north, returning unexpectedly to the ocean and for very favorable conditions, again suffer an explosive intensification and reaches category 5, returns to land and weakens, but for the fourth time goes to the sea and suffers its second largest intesification When it had just left the sea, it started to move away from Australia, but it took a turn and it touched land as category 1 and it returned to travel through the continent, it returns to the Gulf of Carpentaria and it reaches category 2, but when crossing it, the storm finally travels south and dissipates south of Australia on February 24. Preparations When the BoM first classiifed Kevin as Tropical Low 17U, the agency also issued a cyclone watch for the Darwin zone. Before the storm struck, officials transported residents in Kevin's path by air off to the capital city Darwin.many schools in the region to be closed; students from Warruwi continued classes after they evacuated off Darwin. The origins of Kevin brought heavy rainfall and flooding to Far North Queensland.and very strong winds in north coast of Occidental Australia zone, Upon striking Northern Territory, Cyclone Kelvin produced estimated wind gusts of 230 km/h (145 mph), which knocked down many trees and power lines. The highest observed wind gust was 170 km/h (110 mph) at Cape Wessel on Rimbija Island. The winds were strong enough to cause two anemometers to fail, with peak recordings of 150 km/h (93 mph) on Elcho Island and 93 km/h (58 mph) on Milingimbi Island. Offshore Northern Territory, Kevin destroyed several houses along Elcho Island and left residents without water or electricity, In the town of Galiwinku on the island, two-thirds of the houses were affected, with 130 having roof damage, ten seriously damaged, and six destroyed.By a week after the storm, 250 residents were still displaced. Total damage in the Northern Territory reached at least (US$464.4 million). In Ramingining, the winds damaged a court house and police offices, and killed one dog. "Thousands" of people were homeless or displaced due to the storm, many residing in shelters. Farther inland, the storm dropped heavy rainfall that caused flooding, peaking at 258.5 mm (10.18 in) at Diljin Hill along the Waterhouse River.The rains set daily precipitation records at three Northern Territory locations. A girl required medical treatment after steeping on a downed power line.There were much deaths or other serious injuries due to the storm, and damage was more than expected despite the intensity. Following the storm, the Northern Territory government declared a state of emergency for the hardest hit areas. It provided financial assistance to families affected by the storm, totaling $1,245 (AUD) for each family. The government sent a Royal Australian Air Force plane with emergency supplies to Darwin after a request from the Northern Territory, Impact Over the Adelaide River catchment, 150 to 200 mm (5.9 to 7.9 in) fell causing the river to exceed major flood level in the town of Adelaide River. Rising to 12.5 m (41 ft), the river inundated mostly rural areas, including a cattle farm in Mount Bundy Station where a calf had to be rescued by boat. Along the Douglas River, 247 mm (9.7 in) of rain fell over three days.Minor to moderate flooding also occurred along the Katherine and Daly Rivers. Darwin experienced several days of heavy rains and squally winds from the system, with accumulations reaching 125.8 mm (4.95 in) and gusts peaking at 80 km/h (50 mph) More than a week later, the remnants produced further rains across southern areas of the state. Roughly 100 to 150 mm (3.9 to 5.9 in) of rain fell across the Roper-McArthur and Victoria river districts, leading to significant water level rise. Moderate flooding took place in Kalkarindji along the Victoria River on 12–13 February while low-lying areas along the McArthur River in Borroloola flooded on both 10 and 13 February. Along the Northern Territory–Queensland border, 214.7 mm (8.45 in) fell in Wollogorang. As the remnants passed near Tennant Creek, wind gusts reached 65 km/h (40 mph), though rainfall was fairly limited with only 17 mm (0.67 in) falling. Aftermath The Gunbulunya Health Clinic in Oenpelli began warning residents of a possible melioidosis outbreak resulting from the floods. They urged residents to wear shoes and wash their hands before eating to avoid infection. More than a dozen people contracted the disease over the following weeks, with fiveteen dying as a result. Three others were hospitalised in the Royal Darwin Hospital.Reconstruction of roads in and around Darwinand portions of the Arnhem Highway remained under water. The Department of Planning and Infrastructure stated that a 15 m (49 ft) bridge would have to be constructed over the West Alligator River where a culvert collapsed. Repair work on roads continued for more than a month, with additional rains in the following weeks creating additional potholes. A week after the floods, there was some concern over a delay in aid from the government; however, authorities assured that supplies would be provided in a timely manner once need assessments were complete.The Salvation Army began collecting supplies for the 90 people rendered homeless b Shipments of supplies to Oenpelli began on 2o February, with a total of 14 flights scheduled over two days. The airlifts brought more than A$200,000 (US$158,000) worth of goods, consisting of mattresses, blankets, sheets, refrigerators, washing machines, and stoves, to the community. Records as records it should be noted that it was the storm that touched land the most, 7 times, it was category 5 twice and category 4 twice, it lasted 25 days, the longest storm in the southern hemisphere, it also left rain at almost 60 percent of Australia and having killed a record number of people, on the part, were diseases related to mosquitoes and contaminated waters. Category:Southern hemisphere tropical cyclone Category:Australian basin Category:Strong Storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Olo72